Trance
by Lady Azura
Summary: They were oblivious to the world around them as they lost themselves to the beat, their bodies pressed flush together.


Summary: _They were oblivious to the world around them as they lost themselves to the beat, their bodies pressed flush together._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: So… this was NOT inspired by Twilight, and I swear to God if anyone makes any Eclare-Twilight comparisons I'm going to have a fit. No. Rather, it was inspired by a scene from the movie _Fright Night _— the original. It was meant to be a Halloween fic, but I've been really busy, so…

X

**Trance****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

The club was packed.

Loud music echoed off every wall and strobe lights blinked rapidly as bodies melded together on the dance floor. The smell of alcohol and sweat hung thick in the air, and amidst thick clouds of smoke, a dark figure went unnoticed. A young man, no older than twenty, draped in black and standing off to the side. He practically blended in with the shadows as he calmly observed his surroundings in search of his latest victim.

He didn't know how long he stood there — an hour, perhaps — before a delicious aroma invaded his senses. And it was then that he finally saw her.

She stood out from the crowd, wearing a strapless off-white dress that hugged her in all the right places, and a matching see-through shrug. Tight curls framed a beautiful, pale face and a silver cross dangled from her neck, glinting in the light. He licked his lips, watching as she disappeared into the large crowd with a blonde girl in a short blue dress and a dark-skinned girl in eight-inch heels. His mouth watered and his body ached, but he remained still and continued to watch her, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Twenty minutes passed before a voice called out from the crowd.

"Leave me alone, Jake!"

"Clare, wait! Just let me explain -!"

"Don't talk to me!" 

Showtime.

He made his way into the crowd just as _she_ fought her way out. It wasn't long before she came to an abrupt halt, stopping herself from colliding into him. She looked up, opening her mouth to apologize, but fell silent as soon as their eyes locked. He smirked, watching as a noticeable blush crept across her cheeks, and extended his hand just as the song changed.

"May I have this dance?" He drawled.

She nodded slowly, never once looking away, and took his hand, letting him lead her to the middle of the dance floor. They moved slowly at first, swaying gently to the beat, but as the music picked up, so too did their movements. Wide blue eyes bore into his, nervous and uncertain. Smirking, he leaned down, lips brushing against her ear and making her shudder as he spoke.

"Eli," he introduced.

Her breath hitched. "Clare."

Pulling back, Eli spun her around so that her back was against his chest. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to guide her. She stiffened at first, but gradually relaxed and allowed him to take control.

They were oblivious to the world around them as they lost themselves to the beat, their bodies pressed flush together. Leaning into him, she tilted her head to the side, her plump lips parting as she moved her hips against his. His gaze dropped to her pale neck, darkening with lust. His grip tightened slightly, but she didn't seem to notice. Abandoning her hips, Eli let his hands wander; up her waist and across her stomach, inching dangerously close to her breasts before slipping downward. Pale, nimble fingers disappeared under her dress, dancing along her inner thighs, making Clare gasp and squirm.

In the distance, Eli could hear a commotion, and looked up to see a tall boy emerge from the crowd, his eyes widening in horror when he saw them. His lips curled as the girl in his arms remained completely oblivious, surrendering to his touch and the pleasure that followed. He kept his eyes on the boy — Jake, if he recalled correctly — the entire time, almost taunting him, and took great delight in his pained expression as he watched the girl come undone, shuddering and whimpering all the while.

And then they were gone.

Before Jake or anyone else could react, Eli had vanished, taking Clare with him.

Once they were alone, Eli rounded on her. Clare stumbled, glancing around in confusion, still delirious from earlier. With a smirk, Eli took a step forward, backing her into the alley wall behind her and caging her between it and his body. Clare's breathing grew shallow; intoxicated by his presence, she stared at him through lidded eyes clouded with lust.

"I don't… I don't do this… I'm a…" she murmured incoherently, before trailing off.

She was a virgin.

Even better.

Reaching up, Eli cupped the side of her face with his cold hand.

"Don't worry, _mon amour_. I'll take everything from here." He said gently, stroking her cheek. "Just close your eyes… that's it…"

Once her eyes fluttered shut, Eli leaned in, breathing in her scent. She smelled of vanilla and something else that was entirely her. Licking his lips, he began to kiss her neck, eliciting soft sighs from the girl in his arms. As she slowly relaxed, tilting her head to the side and arching her back, he became more daring, sucking and nipping, wanting so badly to taste her. Finally, he could no longer hold back and without warning, he gave into his true nature and sunk his teeth into her neck.

No one heard Clare Edward's ear-piercing scream echo into the night.

X

**FIN**

X

**… what? It's a Halloween fic! I sort of left the ending open - you can decide whether he turned her into a vampire and took her as a companion or simply drained her dry.**

** Granted, it sounded way better in my head, but I digress. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
